Estações
by Puskvorec
Summary: Perceptivel ou não, as condições climáticas interferem na personalidade de cada pessoa de maneiras diferentes, e com esse grupo de amigos não será diferente. Veja como Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari lidam.


As estações marcam o ano com suas peculiaridades, o verão com seu forte e brilhante sol, o outono com a melancolia das folhas de desprendendo das arvores,o inverno, o branco e soco inverno e a primavera que traz consigo uma felicidade indescritível através de cada flor que desabrocha no jardim.

E cada uma marca sua vida mesmo muitos não percebendo.

31 de dezembro de 2010, Japão.

- Vamos lá Sasuke, é ano novo e você não pode ficar aí deitado o dia todo.

- Me deixe em paz Naruto, eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de sair, não importa se é véspera de ano novo.

Sasuke sabia que era inútil tentar argumentar com Naruto, sabia que seu amigo não dava o braço a torcer, mas ficava com raiva pelo maldito dia que resolveu dividir um apartamento com Naruto para poderem dividir a conta do aluguel e ficarem mais próximos da faculdade que estudavam, estava perceptível que não sentia prazer algum naquela época do ano, o inverno japonês sempre tão rigoroso tirava completamente a vontade de festejar algo.

- Você tem trinta minutos Sasuke, se não tiver de pé eu não vou para de te infernizar até o ano que vem.

- Ótimo. – Sussurrou, tentando voltar a dormir.

- Aliás, o Gaara vai passar aqui junto do Neji, é incrível como os dois conseguem ser mais chatos do que você.

Sasuke joga seu travesseiro no loiro que o devolveu, finalmente saindo do quarto, sabendo que tentar acordar o outro era uma batalha perdida.

Estava se sentindo entediado, não tinha muita coisa para se fazer ali, definitivamente aquele tempo frio não combinava com sua personalidade hiperativa.

Resolveu ficar vendo TV enquanto esperava seus amigos chegarem, ouviu um pequeno barulho no quarto em que acabou de sair e percebeu que conseguiu acordar Sasuke.

- Finalmente Sasuke. – falou, quando a porta atrás de si abriu.

- Você me paga por me acordar tão cedo Naruto, - falou Sasuke bocejando em seguida, odiava ser acordado muito cedo para nada, - ao menos você comprou pão?

- Você é muito folgado, além de acordar meio-dia, ainda quer pão? – indagou indignado – pois vá comprar o seu, não é tão longe a padaria, muito pelo contrario.

Sasuke bufou de raiva e foi ver se tinha ao menos bolacha para ele comer, quando ouviu alguém tocar a campainha, não deu muita atenção, pois sabia quem era e estava com fome.

- Bom dia Naruto. – disseram os dois rapazes parado na porta, quando Naruto à abriu.

- Bom dia Gaara e Neji. – Disse contente, cumprimentando os dois amigos.

- Cadê o Sasuke? – Perguntou Neji.

- Está na cozinha.

Neji estava diferente, sem dúvidas ele aparentava estar mais contente que o normal, aliás ele sempre ficava mais contente naquela época do ano, adorava inverno.

- Essa sua alegria chega a espantar sabia? – sorriu Naruto, se sentando e fazendo sinal para que os outros dois fizessem o mesmo.

- O inverno me faz muito bem. – exclamou Neji.

Gaara sorriu irônico, achava divertido como o clima conseguia mexer tanto com a personalidade dos amigos, pareciam bipolares as vezes.

- Sasuke, - resolveu gritar Naruto, - dá pra você vir aqui logo, que espécie de amigo é você que não vem dar um olá aos amigos.

- Vá se ferrar Naruto – gritou de volta Sasuke da cozinha, - e oi Gaara e Neji. – Completou.

- Oi – devolveram os dois, já conheciam muito bem a personalidade de Sasuke para saber que não fazia por mal.

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje a noite? – questionou Gaara.

- Não sei, eu sinceramente não estou com vontade de ir ver a virada do ano com aquele monte de gente – disse Neji.

- Além do mais, aquela minha tentativa de me reaproximar com o Shikamaru não deu muito certo, um ritual japonês a menos para mim. – terminou.

- Nós estamos de férias, finalmente, e não vamos aproveitar? – começou Gaara, - pelo menos uma viagem da pra gente fazer, a Europa nessa época do ano é um verdadeiro encanto, por que não passar alguns dias lá? – indagou esperançoso, realmente amava o continente velho.

-Err, Gaara, eu sei que você é rico, mas as vezes você esquece que só você é realmente rico, eu e Sasuke temos que morar juntos para conseguir pagar esse apartamento.

- Eu estou na mesma situação praticamente. – comentou Neji.

- Vamos lá pessoal, nem é tão caro assim, e vocês podem contar com a minha ajuda, e se quiserem podem passar uns tempos na minha casa que é relativamente grande. – Gaara já tinha cansado de convidar seus amigos para morarem com ele, mas resolveu tentar novamente.

- Além do mais, a minha irmã vai também, junto das amigas dela, nós podemos convencer o Shikamaru também. – tentava persuadir os amigos.

- Eu vou. – comentou Sasuke da cozinha, - estou cansado de ficar aqui.

- Sasuke você sabe que nosso dinheiro é pouco, - começou Naruto, - não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar gastando com viagens a Europa.

Sasuke finalmente apareceu pela cozinha, indo em direção dos amigos, se sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

- Naruto, a gente também tem o direito de nos divertir, de qualquer modo eu vou pedir uma ajudinha para o Itachi, ele não vai negar – comentou decidido.

- E eu te ajudo Naruto, e se você quiser Neji eu... – Neji cortou Gaara balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não precisa, eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para isso e como você mesmo comentou, a Temari vai com as amigas e a Hinata com certeza vai e o pai dela com certeza vai querer que eu vá junto por causa dela.

Sakura estava na casa dela, olhando pela janela a paisagem branca que se formava pela neve, sempre ficava melancólica no inverno, sempre queria alguém que pudesse abraçá-la e quando lhe entregasse um chocolate quente.

Ouviu o telefone tocar, mas não queria atender, se irritou por ele não parar de tocar, odiava pessoas que insistiam tanto, resolveu atender não ficando nem um pouco surpresa quando ouviu a voz de sua melhor amiga, Ino.

- Fala Ino.

- Sakura, vai pra casa da Temari sim?

- Por Favor, a única coisa que eu vou fazer hoje é ir buscar meu cobertor no quarto, fazer chocolate quente e ficar o resto do dia assistindo TV.

- Sakura, eu não estou pedindo para você vir, eu estou mandando, ou você não quer ir para...

- Para? Continua Ino! – Sakura finalmente ficou ansiosa, odiava quando Ino fazia suspense de algo.

- Vem aqui para descobrir então. – Antes que Sakura pudesse responder algo, Ino desligou o telefone.

- Porca. – xingou.

Sakura sabia que mesmo relutando ia acabar indo para a casa de Temari e assim o fez.


End file.
